See Me As I Really Am
by WaterSprite-04-69
Summary: Story on hold Author's Note only Drugs, sex, murder, ghosts, drama, kidnapping, betrayal, abuse all mixed in with romance. Reposting if you don’t like it don’t read it and no flamers
1. First Day of School

**A/N: Ok I'm reposting this I really hate this first chapter but the later chapters are better. I'm thinking about changing the title I really don't care for the title I have right now. Anyways enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon…bla bla bla**

"_It is hard to convince a high-school student that he will encounter a lot of problems more difficult than those of algebra and geometry."   
-Edgar Watson Howe_

_**Chapter One: First Day of School**_

Serena Tsukino was popular at her high school with both the preps and the rebels but she herself didn't label as prep or rebel but she hung out more with the rebels. It was the first day of Serena's senior year, and she was up early that was something she never did. Serena plugged in her spiral curling iron then she went to go take a shower. When she came back out of the shower; she towel dried her hair and went to put on her clothes; she put on a pink camouflage mini and white halter-top. Then she put on her make up; she put on little bit of black eyeliner, mascara, and pink lip-gloss. She turned her attention to her hair that had newly pink streaks in it; she brushed it and put spiral curls randomly around her hair.

Serena took her cell off the charger and put it in her purse. She remembered she had to put on her jewelry she walked back over to her vanity and put on her hot pink rubber bracelets, and her silver hoop earrings. Serena slipped on her pink flip-flops, picked up her new leather backpack and purse and walked out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Her father was at the kitchen table reading the news paper, her little brother Sammy was eating a bowl of cereal in between playing his video game, and her mother was cooking breakfast for herself and her father. "Good morning everyone," Serena greeted everyone as she walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and picked up her car keys.

"Good morning sweetie you're up early" her mother said "would you like some breakfast?"

"Nah, Lita, Ami, Rei, Mina, and I are going to stop by McDonald's first and get something to eat."

"Serena I don't like that outfit you have on" her father said looking up from his paper to look at his daughter.

"You don't like any of my clothes so I don't care if you like this outfit or not," she said "see ya later," she walked out of the kitchen and out of the house. Serena walked to her new car, her parents had got her a black Mustang Convertible for her eighteenth birthday. She got in her car and normally the first thing she'd do would put the top down but it was really hot and humid that morning so she turned on the AC. Serena's first top was to pick up Lita, Lita's parents were taking her car in to get the windows tinted so she asked Serena to give her a ride. Rei was picking up Ami and Mina. Serena pulled up in front of Lita's house and Lita was already walking out the door. Lita had on a pair of green camouflage Capri's and a olive colored tank top, she had her brown hair up in its normal ponytail and she had on dangle earrings that had skull and cross bones at the end of them. "How's it goin'," Serena asked when Lita got in the car.

"Fine but I'd love to go back to bed," Lita said.

"Same here." Serena said and drove down the road to the McDonald's. When they got there Rei, Ami, and Mina were already there, and sitting in Rei's red jeep. Serena pulled into the parking space next to Rei's jeep and everyone got out of the cars.

"It's about time you two got here," Rei snapped at the both of them. Rei was the bitch of the group she had long raven black hair that had red streaks in it and dark brown eye's she was really pretty. Rei had on a red and black corset top and low rise jeans. She had on hoop earrings like Serena only hers were red and not silver.

"Whatever we were on time you three were early," Serena shot back.

"She's right Rei we were early." Ami said. Ami was the ice queen of the group only not really, they only called her that because she loves blue so much. She has short blue hair, blue eyes and she usually had on blue mascara and every thing she wears is blue most of the time. She had on a jeans and a blue tank top. She also had on earrings that are blue butterflies and a necklace that has a blue butterfly on it. Then there was Mina she was the preppy one of the group, she had long blonde hair. Mina had on a light denim mini skirt and a yellow cinched halter-top.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rei grumbled, "let's go get our breakfast before we're late for school,"

The five girls went into the restaurant and ordered their food, after they got their food they went to sit down at one of the tables. "So Serena are you and Diamond still going out, I mean you haven't talked to or seen him all summer," Lita said.

"Yeah we're still goin out, He got back last week and we went out last night," Serena told them.

"So that's why I couldn't get a hold of you last night," Mina said going back to eating her fruit 'n yogurt parfait.

"So where'd he take you last night," Rei asked this time.

"He took me to La Cachette, then we went back to his place. The rest is up to your imaginations."

"Sounds like you had a busy night. So what time did you get in last night?" Ami asked

"One,"

"I bet your dad was pissed when you walked in that late," Mina said.

"Oh yeah big time, but then he remembered I'm eighteen and can stay out as late as I want."

"Hey guys we better hurry up and eat or we'll be late for school," Ami said looking down at her watch. They all stopped talking and gobbled down the rest of their breakfast.

The girls got to school twenty minutes before the first bell. They went to student services to pick up their schedules. "Damn this semesters classes sucks ass," Serena bitched.

"Why, what do you have?" Lita asked

"First, I'm a teachers aide for Ms. Jones, Second, I have writing for the college bound, Third, political behaviors, Fourth, psychology, and Fifth, advance photography,"

"Wow, Sere writing for the college bound, political behaviors, psychology, those are really hard college prep classes." Ami said.

"I know I know," They all walked out of student services. They then walked down the hall to one of the gardens that was in front of the library and they sat down at one of the picnic tables.

"Well we have psychology together," Rei said

"Oh great now you're going to find out what's going on in my head now," Serena said.

"We have political behaviors together Sere," Ami told her.

"Yay now I have someone to copy off of!"

"Hey we all have writing for the college bound together," Mina said.

"Sere we have photography together, so we can give Ms. Jones as much trouble as we have since we were sophomores." Lita said.

"Yeah I love being in that class. You guys are aides to first hour aren't you?"

"Yeah I'm an aide for Dr. Tomoe" Ami said

"Dr. Tomoe he's so creepy," Rei said "But any ways I'm an office aide."

"I'm the nurse's aide," Mina said

"How boring," Lita said

"It may be boring but I can get my homework done that I won't do at home,"

"I'm an aide for Ms. Jones too," Lita said

"I wonder why Ms. Jones need two aides this year and why she picked us?" Serena said.

"Who cares," Lita said "Hey it looks like the bell rang so we should get going," The girls got up and left the garden and went their separate ways.

"Hi Ms. Jones," Lita and Serena said when the entered the photography room.

"Hey girls I'm glad to see that you both are on time," she said

"Yeah it won't last, we're never on time,"

"I know, here I need you to pass these papers out," Ms. Jones handed Serena and Lita a stack of papers that had Ms. Jones syllabus on it and what the class was going to have to turn in at end of the semester.

Ms. Jones introduced herself to the class and told them what Serena and Lita were passing out the papers. Ms. Jones took attendance then she went over to her desk to put into her computer. "You're in this class too?" Serena said to a guy that had black hair.

"Yeah you have a problem with a that?" he shot back.

"Darien I have a problem breathing the same air as you," she said and walked off. Darien Shields was one of the most popular boys in school; all the girls loved him, well all but Serena. Serena and Darien had once been best friends but once the entered junior high things started to change and Serena and Darien grew apart. Serena started to hate Darien when one day out of the blue he started to make fun of her old hairstyle saying the two buns she had on above her pig tails looked like meatballs so he gave her the nick name "Meatball Head" and he would tell her she was stupid because she did not have the best grades so she's hated him ever since.

Darien watched Serena walk away and go sit by Lita at Ms. Jones desk. There was something about Serena this year that attracted him to her. Maybe it was her newly found confounds that she got once she started doing out with that bastard Diamond. Maybe it was that mini skirt and halter-top she had on? Yes that was it! Her outfit that was why he was attracted to her she looked really hot in that outfit. _I can't believe I think Serena of all the girls in school is hot what am I thinking_ he thought._ What is she doing going out with a guy like Diamond. No, stop thinking that you want to go out with her it would never work she's been dating Diamond for six or seven months now. And you have a girl friend remember Ann. Oh right Ann, damn it I can't have Serena until she breaks up with Diamond and I get rid of Ann. Hm…who do I know that's likes Diamond…oh right Emerald. Now how am I going to get my plan to work…_

"Darien? Earth to Darien?" Andrew said waving his hand in front of Darien's face trying to get his attention. Andrew was Darien's best friend since well forever. Now they were taking photography together because they thought it would be an easy A.

"Wha…what?" Darien said looking up at Andrew.

"Come on the bell rang,"

"Oh right," Darien put all the papers he just got in his backpack and left the room with Andrew. "So what's your next class?"

"Government, you?"

"Writing for the college bond,"

"Oh then you have that with your favorite person,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh well before class started I heard Serena talking to all of her friends and she has that class too."

"Oh great," he grumbled "Well I'll see ya later," Darien said to Andrew and he went upstairs. When Darien walked into his class the first people he seen were his friends, Jed, Greg, Rita who was Andrews long time girl friend. He looked over by the window and seen Serena, Lita, Mina, Rei, Ami, Michelle, Trista, Amara, Seiya and his girl friend Galaxia.

"Oh great can't I ever get away from you," he heard Serena say from a cross the room.

"I could say the same about you" he said and went to go sit down by Rita.

"What was that all about," Rita asked. "You two are starting fight earlier this year,"

"Yeah well we have two classes together so far, she and Lita are the aides in my photography class,"

"Yeah well I'm not surprised they have been taking Photography since we were sophomores."

"They have?" Where had he been he never knew that.

"Yeah, I'm really surprised that you and Drew are even taking that class it's not as easy as you'd think. Ms. Jones is a cool teacher and all but she does pick favorites and that's two of them over there." She said glancing over at Serena and Lita who were laughing about something Amara had said.

"Yeah so she has favorites every teacher does,"

"Well her favorites help her grade your work, and pick out assignments,"

"Damn that sucks,"

"Yep so you better do your best in that class, or drop it."

"That's what Serena would want me to do, so I'm staying in it."

"You two need to grow up we're not in junior high any more," Rita said rolling her eyes.

Then some one walked in that Darien hoped wouldn't be in any of his classes Diamond…

That's when the bell rang but the teacher wasn't in the classroom yet.

"Where were you first thing morning?" Serena snapped at him when she seen him walk in the room with is younger brother Sapphire.

"I over slept," he said walking over to her trying to give her a kiss but she moved her head so he couldn't.

"Yeah right,"

"He's not lying to you Sere we did over sleep," Sapphire told her, but she rolled her eyes at the two brothers.

"I wouldn't have over slept if you hadn't kept me up half the night," Diamond said.

"I did not keep you up half the night I left at one this morning,"

"Will you two shut up, no one wants to know about your sexcapades." Rei snapped at them. And that's when the teacher came in.

"Class will you please take your seats," Mr. Curry said standing in the front of the room at his podium. "Tomorrow, you'll have assigned seats so you better pick where you want to sit because that will be your seat for the rest of the semester." After that, Mr. Curry did the normal first day of school thing and handed out the outline of the class, and talked about what they would do. Then they played one of those stupid getting to know you games. After that they really didn't have anything else to do so Mr. Curry let them talk among themselves until the end of class.

All of Serena's classes were like that. She had two textbooks for her Political Behaviors class and one for her Psychology. But it didn't help matters much she had to have a notebook for every class, but she also had to have a journal for her Photography class she wasn't sure if her backpack would be able to hold everything. Serena was happy because she didn't have any more classes with Darien, the only other time she had to see him was at lunch and she usually went out for lunch she just didn't that day because she was trying to be on time to all of her classes and she always came back from lunch.

Serena signed up for only five classes so after lunch Photography was her last class so she got out of school at 2:15 (a/n that's what time we got out at my high school if we only took five class and not six or seven) and not 3:05 like everyone else. Once photography was over She, Lita, Mina, Rei, Ami, Michelle, Amara, Trista, Molly, and Lizzy and Galaxia went back to her house and hung out by her pool. All of her other friends had six classes. All but Diamond he took a zero hour so he had to be at school before 7:05 that made her a little sad she wouldn't get to see him when she got to school in the mornings.

"Hey Serena what's up with you and Darien this year, all I've seen him do is stare at you," Michelle asked swimming up the edge of the pool. To where Serena lay beside tanning.

"He has…oh how the hell should I know, my life would be happier if I didn't have to see him every day." Serena said turning over to lay on her stomach.

"Don't you like him even a little" Lizzy asked; she was Andrews little sister.

"No! The only thing he's going to drive me to smoking again" (a/n smoking nothing legal)

"He's not going to drive you to smoking again it's going to be the stress of this semesters schedule." Rei said lighting her pipe that she just packed full of weed and she took a hit off it then handed over to Lita. Serena's mother new the girls smoked and it was fine with her as long as they didn't do it when Kenji Serena's father got home or Sammy. Ikuko Serena's mother let her do just about anything as long as Serena keeps her grades to passing meaning C-.

"You girls better have that done by 3:30 that's when Sammy gets home" Ikuko called out to the girls through the kitchen window and out into the backyard.

"Ok" all the girls yelled back.

"Sere you have the coolest mom," Lizzy said.

"I know to bad my dad can't be cool. I mean I really don't think I've ever gotten along with him. Like take this morning, he didn't say 'good morning Serena' he said 'Serena I don't like that outfit you have on'"

"What'd you say," Mina asked, taking a drink of her rum and coke. Serena's mom also gave Serena a key to the liquor cabinet.

" I said 'you don't like any of my clothes so I don't care if you like this outfit or not' and I walked out." She said taking the pipe from Lizzy and taking a hit.

"Sounds like you had a fun morning," Rei said.

"Oh yeah I had a blast," Serena said blowing the smoke out her nose.

Lizzy got home at nine that night and her parents weren't home but Andrew, Rita, and Darien were all there. Lizzy was happy that her parents weren't home she had a buzz and she was high off her ass. Turns out Serena's little brother didn't get home till 8:30 and her dad wouldn't be home tell 10:00 so they stayed by the pool and smoked and drank. "Hey Lizzy will you come in here," Andrew yelled to her from the living room.

"What is it," she asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

"What the fuck, your eyes are blood shot where have you been." Andrew snapped at her.

"Serena's house." She said slowly giving up the act.

"Were her parents home?"

"Nah man, nobody was there but us."

"You're a damn pot head."

"No shit, and anyways Darien I asked her if she liked you even a little bit and she said no way."

"Thanks Lizzy," he said as he watched her walk off to the kitchen she had some mad munchies.

"Well now you know Serena doesn't like you even a little bit so what are you going to do about it?" Rita asked.

"Charm my way into her heart."

"Oh I can't wait to see this." Said Andrew.

**A/N: Ok there it is I hope y'all liked it even though I really hate this chapter review and no flames please! **


	2. Serena Finds Out

**A/N Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon,**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Serena Finds Out_

It had been two weeks since school started and Darien was already feeling the stress of having a zero hour (a/n having a zero hour sucks) and working tell 11:30 at night does to a person. Darien had been so tired from working so late that trying to get Serena and Diamond to brake up was at the very bottom of his to do list.

"Hey Darien what's up?" his newest friend Malachite said. Malachite was in Darien's zero hour, which was political behaviors, and he was also in Serena's advance photography class. So maybe getting Serena to brake up with Diamond wasn't at the bottom of his to do list.

"I would love to sleep a week, working late then getting to school on time is a pain," Darien said laying his head down on his desk. "Thank god it's Friday, and a three day weekend."

"So how's trying to brake Diamond and Serena goin' for ya,"

"It's not, I haven't even tried." Darien said going to sleep, until the teacher yelled at him to wake up.

Malachite didn't see Diamond or Serena till the end of fifth hour and Serena was on her way out of the school and Diamond was on his way to his government class. Normally Malachite would have seen Serena in photography but she was off working on something in the digital imaging lab with Lita. "Hey I'm glad I found you two," said Malachite running up to Diamond and Serena.

"Really? What's up," Diamond asked putting his arm around Serena's shoulder.

"Well in turns out Serena that your _best friend _has a crush on you,"

_Best friend_, thought Serena _Darien!_ "Ew! As if! There is no way in hell Darien has a crush on me!"

"Well he does and he's set on braking you and Diamond up so he can have you all to himself,"

Serena thought a moment then said, "Aw that's kind of cute,"

"How is that cute," demanded Diamond.

"Well because I had a crush on him for along time, well until he called me stupid and nicked named me 'Meatball Head'. It's about time he got a crush on me."

"Well what are you going to do about it," Malachite asked.

"What I'm good at…being a tease," she smiled.

"I think I feel sorry for him a little bit now…or for any man that you tease," Diamond said.

"Well I'll see you guys later," Serena walked away from the two guys and out of the school with a smile on her face.

"What did she mean by that?" Malachite asked Diamond as they went to their last classes.

"Well Serena loves to tease, and well she can tease to the point of no return. She did that to me until she was ready to sleep with me. She knew how hard I got so he just does it for fun now. And she does it a lot when it's that time of the month." Diamond ground it getting ready to be that time of the month for her; _damn that sucks no sex for a week! _

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know that was really, really short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Well the next chapter is longer than the first. And there's going to be a few twists in this story but I'm not going to tell what they are. Review Please!**


	3. New Beginnings?

**A/N Forgive me everyone for not updating in a long time but there's been a bit of drama I had to take care of. And thank you sooo much for everyone that reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

* * *

"_Finish each day and be done with it. You have done what you could; some blunders and absurdities have crept in; forget them as soon as you can. Tomorrow is a new day; you shall begin it serenely and with too high a spirit to be encumbered with your old nonsense." -_ Ralph Waldo Emerson

_Chapter Three: New Beginnings?_

_Tuesday after Labor Day _

_Serena's Dream/Flashback_

_A little girl with blonde hair and a red kick ball in her hands walked up to a little boy all by himself sitting on a swing. "Hi I'm Serena do you wanna play?" the boy looked up at Serena and she could see he had been crying, "Why are you sad?" she asked sitting on the swing next to him._

_The little boy sniffed a little then wiping the back of his hand over his eye's he said "My friend moved away today that's why," he said wiping a tear that fell off his cheek. _

"_Well I'll be your friend, what's your name?"_

"_Darien," he said._

"_It's nice to meet you Darien, will you come play with me and my friends?" she asked._

"_Sure," he replied getting up off the swing and they walked over to a field where a lot of kids were playing at…_

* * *

"FUCK!!!!" Serena screamed jumping out of bed, putting on her robe. In the middle of her new pink satin sheets was a red spot. She started her period in the middle of the night.

"Serena what's wrong" her mother asked rushing into her daughters bedroom.

"What's wrong?! That's what's wrong," Serena said pointing at her queen sized bed.

"Well dear, I told you, you should sleep naked when it's almost that time of the month for you."

_Damn it I hate it when she's right_, "I know," She sighed and stormed into her bathroom slamming the door and starting the shower. "Mom?"

"Yeah?" Ikuko asked taking the sheets off Serena's bed.

"Can you call in to school for me and tell them I'm goin' to be late?"

"Sure," Ikuko said taking the sheets and leaving the room.

While Serena was in the shower she kept hearing her cell phone ring and she knew who it was by the ring tones she had for each person. First it was Mina, then Rei, Lita, Rei, Ami, and Rei again. Serena got out of the shower and put on her black crop pajama bottoms and a fuchsia racerback tank. She put her hair up with pink hair chopsticks, and She slipped on simple black flip-flops. Putting her cell in her purse she picked up her car keys and made her way down to the kitchen. Where unforchanitly her father was still home. "Serena what are you still doing home? What have I told you about over sleeping," Kenji snapped at her.

"Kenji why don't you fuck off I'm not in the mood to listen to you bitch at me this morning." Serena snapped back at her father as she went over to the counter and got a cereal bar.

"Serena don't speak to your father that way,"

"Why he's the one bein a prick," Kenji looked at Serena in shock she's never spoken to him like that before.

"SERENA! Apologize to your father at once!" Ikuko demanded.

"Fuck no! He's never said he's sorry to me when he's called me a slut and whore all those times, I'm not saying I'm sorry for callin' him a prick." She said and stormed out of the house.

"What's her problem today," Kenji asked. But Ikuko was to pissed off at the newfound knowledge that Kenji had called her daughter a slut and a whore. She knew Kenji and Serena hadn't been getting along for along time she just didn't know why well now she did and she was furious.

"How could you call our daughter a slut and a whore," Ikuko said though clenched teeth.

"Well I found a box of condoms in her bed side table and she was talking about sex in her dairy."

"Who the hell do you think you are going threw her dowers and reading her dairy? That's low! If you wanted to know what was going on in her life you should have asked her. Did you even thing about asking her?"

"Yeah and she wouldn't tell me anything,"

"Than you should have come to me,"

"What for she never tells you anything either."

"I know but I always know what's going on in her life, she keep's one of those open dairy things on the Internet."

"She does?"

"Yes, and she talked about how the condoms that you found belonged to Rei. But I'm sure you didn't know that because you lost your temper like you always do. I suggest you read her open dairy Kenji because she talks a lot about you." Ikuko said and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Serena got to school a little after her second hour class started. And like she knew would happened all her friends were asking where she had been. "So where were you at?" Diamond asked when she sat down in the back of the class next to him.

"Diamond if you were smart you would not go there today I'm not in the mood," she warned. She knew once she told him what happened and that she was on her period he would never her alone, he'd ask her every day if she were off her period yet.

"You started you're period didn't you?" Diamond gusted.

"Diamond shut the fuck up I'm not in the mood," Serena said looking around the room there was an empty seat next to Darien, Jed normally sat there but he wasn't there that day. "Mr. Curry," Serena said raising her hand.

"Yes Serena what is it?"

"Can I sit next to Darien I can't get any work done sitting next to this idiot?" Everyone in the class looked at her in shock she willingly wanted to sit next to Darien.

"Now there's no need to call Diamond an idiot but yes you can sit next to Darien if it will get you to stop talking and get your work done," Serena grabbed her bag and got up to sit next to Darien who had a seat in front of the class close to the door. When Serena sat down sat down she opened up her bag to look for the book that they were reading for class and she remember she forgot it at home. _Damn _it! "Darien would you mind sharing your book with me I left mine at home," She whispered to him.

"Sure," he whispered back.

"Thanks," Serena moved her desk close to him so they both could look at the book. The whole time Diamond sat in the back of the room with jealously burning in his eyes.

Darien put the book in between their desks and they read silently for a little while until Serena remember her dream. She got of sheet of paper out of her notebook and wrote Darien a note; it read 'What happened to us?' she folded it and gave it to him

Darien read it and wrote back, 'What do you mean?'

'What do you think I mean, we use to be best friends what happened to that?'

'Sere I really don't what to talk about that now,'

'Fine, do you have to work today? And do you have a sixth hour,'

'No and well no,'

'Good I'll be over at you're apartment sometime after school we need to talk about this,'

'Fine, do you even have my apartment number?'

'No' Darien put his apartment number and his phone number on that piece of paper and gave it back to Serena; she folded the paper up and put it in her purse. Before they knew it, it was time for that class to be over. "I'll see you after school Darien" Serena said as he was walking out of the class and she was putting her notebook in her backpack.

"What the fuck was that all about, and why are you meeting him after school," Diamond demanded once they were out of the class.

"This has nothing to do with you Diamond." She said in a cool and clam tone, "What Darien and I have to talk about has nothing to do with you and it will stay that way,"

"You're my girlfriend I should have some say in this!" he snapped at her.

"Well you don't," she snapped back looking him in the eye, "Come on Ami let's get to class before we're late." Serena said, Ami had been walking next to her the whole time. Serena and Ami went down the stairs, she never once looking back at Diamond.

Serena never thought the day would end. Every thing was going wrong for her. She failed a pop quiz in her political behaviors and physiology classes and all of her photos were coming out way too dark in photography. Then to make her day worse Rei told her in the office this morning she came across an enrolment sheet for a new student and it had Fiore's name on it and his picture. Serena hated Fiore with a passion he was the reason why she and Darien stopped talking to each other in the first place. When Serena got home from school she seen Kenji was still home and remember it was his day off from work. "Damn it and this day just keeps getting worse," she said to herself as she entered her house. She ran up stairs up her throw her bag on the floor and went back down stairs.

"Serena we need to have a talk" Ikuko called to Serena from the den. Serena walked into the den and seen Kenji on his laptop reading something.

"Well it will have to wait I have to meet someone," Serena said.

"Well if it's Diamond I'm sure he can wait," Kenji said. Serena's eye narrowed and she glared at him; if looks really could kill Kenji would have been dead.

"I'm not going to see Diamond, I'm going to see Darien," Kenji and Ikuko both looked at each other they couldn't believe Serena was going to see Darien she hadn't talked to him in years. "I'm outta here," she left.

* * *

Darien sat in his apartment waiting for Serena to show as he was waiting for her to show up he though he would do some homework but he couldn't concentrate on any of it.

_Flashback: _

_It was a Friday and Darien hadn't seen Serena all day he wanted her to meet Fiore. Fiore had moved back to town and he would be going to there. And Darien hoped the three of them could become close friends. It was the end of the day when Darien finally seen Serena "Serena" he called to her she was standing by her locker putting her books in her backpack. _

"_Oh hey Darien," Serena smiled warmly at him giving him a hug._

"_Where have you been all day Serena, I haven't seen you?"_

"_Oh I've been running late today that's why and I had a doctors appointment this morning." She told him "Who's your friend?" _

"_This is Fiore, Fiore meet my best friend Serena"_

"_Hello" she smiled warmly at Fiore "It's nice to meet you,"_

"_Like wise I'm sure," Fiore said rudely. Then Molly walked up to get Serena._

"_Hey Serena, come on we're goin' be late for our dance class," Molly told her pulling on her arm._

"Right I totally forgot about that," Serena shut her locker, "I'll see you later Darien, it was nice meeting you again Fiore." Serena and Molly left down the hall.

"_You didn't have to be so rude to her Fiore," Darien said to his friend._

"_I thought I was your best friend Darien," Fiore said as they walked down the hall._

"_You are but so is she," _

_Monday came and there was a lot of tension between Fiore and Serena. It turned out Fiore was in a couple of Serena's classes, math and English her worse class. In those classes they got their testes back that they had taken a week before Fiore did nothing but make fun of Serena she had failed both tests. Fiore's teasing got so bad Serena stopped hanging out with Darien all together when Fiore was around. Soon Darien started seeing Serena's faults and started to make fun of her too._

_Then one day the teasing got too much for Serena and she slapped both Darien and Fiore. "Leave me alone jerks," she snapped at them as she done it. Lita, Molly, and Ami were with her when she did it. _

"_Why should we Meatball head," Darien said to her._

"_Darien I can't believe you would say this to Serena I thought she was you best friend" Lita snapped at him_

"_She was never my friend Lita," Darien said. Darien could tell Serena had, had it with them and when she tried to walk away from them Fiore pushed her really hared into the lockers, Serena fell to the floor._

"_Hey buddy who do you think you are" Lita demanded and hit Fiore in the face knocking him flat on his ass. Lita would have done more damage if Serena hadn't told her to stop. Lita turned around to where Serena was sitting on the floor holding her wrest close to her chest. "Are you alright?" Lita asked._

"_I can't move my wrest," Serena said, trying to hold back her tears. Fiore was getting up off the floor and was about to go after Lita again when the presentable and vice presentable came down the hall to just in time to stop Fiore. _

Fiore was suspended from school for a week and soon after that Fiore moved away. Serena's wrest was sprained from what Darien found out from what the gossips said around school. Darien did try to apologize to Serena but every time he tried to talk her she just walked a way from him, or she'd tell one of her friends that she didn't want anything to do with him. That cut him deep, but he understood he deserved it and pretty soon once really good friends became hated enemies.

End Flashback 

A knock came at Darien's apartment door drawing him away from his thoughts. "Hey Darien" Serena said as he moved to let her into his apartment, she walked into his apartment and sat down on the sofa.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked before he sat down himself.

"Um…No thank you anyways," she said.

Darien sat down next to her on the sofa but Serena couldn't bring her eye up to look him in the eye he could clearly see that she was uncomftorble being there with him. "Serena you're not here just to talk about the past are you?"

"No I'm not," she said in a low voice. Darien looked at her with a concerted look on his face he put a finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"Hey what is you can tell me?"

"Darien I know you have a crush on me," she told him and she seen him visibility filch.

"You're funny Serena, why would I have a crush on you,"

"Darien I know you told Malachite, Lizzy and Andrew and Rita."

"So which one of them told you?"

"Malachite, Darien do not trust Malachite don't tell him anything about you or your feelings towards me because after you tell him something he goes and tells Diamond everything. Diamond already wants to kick you ass because you have feelings for me. Don't trust anyone whose friends with Malachite either." She warned him.

"Aren't you friends with him?" he asked looking her in the eye.

"No, I have nor will I ever be friends with that jerk." She told him.

"Sere why are you warning me about all this anyways?"

"Because they expect me to tease you beyond belief, use you the drop you like a sack of rocks."

"Aren't you goin' to do that?"

"Nope I don't treat people like that. I don't make people believe they're my friend just to tell them I was using them and the friendship meant nothing to me."

He sighed "You what to know why I never defend you to Fiore don't you?"

"Yeah that and why you became a hateful bastard like him?"

"I've asked myself that a thousands times Serena why I never stuck up for you and why I was such a 'hateful bastard' to you as you put it. And the only reason I could come up with is that I didn't want to lose his friendship."

"What about our friendship Darien? We were best friends since we were five years old, and you throw that all way for someone you hadn't seen in years to come back to town for a moment then to move away, have you even heard from him since then? Has he sent you later, e-mail even called you?"

"No,"

"That's what I thought. And have I gone any where Darien don't you see me everyday?"

"Yes, but why wouldn't you forgive me when I tried to ask for you forgiveness back in junior high?"

"I was scared and I wasn't ready to forgive you. I feared that you would hurt me again and I didn't want to go threw that again. It hurts like hell having someone you love reject you. You should know that better than anybody." She said.

Nether of them said anything for a long time both lost in their thoughts Darien was the one who broke the silence, "Lets start over, I've really missed have you around all the time," he told her.

"I've missed you too," she said kneeling up on the sofa and moving to give him a hug she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms were wrapped around he small waist she was the one to pull back first. "Darien there's something you should know," she said becoming serious.

"What? You're not pregnant are you?" he joked knowing full well she was on her period.

"No smart ass. Someone's coming back to town and he'll be going to our school." Serena told him her wrest was starting to hurt with the thought of him coming back.

"Fiore's coming back isn't he?"

Serena looked away, "Yes,"

"When is he going to be here?" Darien knew full well Serena knew all that information because Rei was an aid in the main office of the school.

"Some time next week,"

"Serena look at me," She turned her head and looked at him, "Sere I promise that I won't let him come between us again. You're more important to me then someone that I once knew. I won't let him or anyone else harm you again." He told her meaning every word.

"Well we'll see next week if you're telling the truth or not." She told him with a slight smile.

"Yeah I guess we well, now how about some ice cream? I have chocolate chip cookie dough that's still you favorite right?" he asked getting up and going to the kitchen.

"Always," she said taking her flip-flops off and becoming more comfortable on the sofa leaning her back against one of the arm rests.

"So what was with you and Diamond this morning why didn't you want to sit by him?"

"I just didn't want to deal with him today. Because every time I start my period he'll ask if I'm off it yet. It's like he can't go with out sex for a week." She told him, taking a bowl that was full of ice cream from him. Darien went back to where he was sitting at the other end of the sofa facing her.

"That's not the whole story Sere, what are you leaving out? Why were you late this morning?"

"Man I hate that you can read me so damn well still," Serena recapped the morning's events for him.

"When did you start fighting with your dad? And why?"

"It was right after I turned sixteen Kenji found a box of condom in my bed side table and he read my diary and I walked in on him as he was doing it, and we haven't stopped fighting ever since. He always has a way of making feel like I'm not good enough you know," she said putting her empty blow on the coffee table next to Darien's. "I don't want to fight with him all the time but, I'm not going to let him make be feel like I'm nothing." She said with a tear falling down her cheek. Darien moved and pulled her into his embrace, she cried into his shirt. "I hate going home Darien. I don't even what to go home after I leave here."

"You can stay here as long as you want," he told her hushing her.

Serena calmed down after a while they sat and talked and watched TV like they use to. "You know this feels like old times," she told him looking up into his eyes she had her head on his chest.

"Yeah it does," he said looking down at her, "Sere can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"What will it take for me to get you to brake up with Diamond?"

She laughed but then said, "After you prove that you're not going to be a hateful bastard to me when that prick of a friend of yours comes storming back into town. Then I'll brake up with Diamond and you can have me all to yourself."

"I can't wait," he said bending his head down to her up turned face and kissed her passionately.

She was the one to break the kiss "What time is it?" she asked sitting up and pulling away from his embrace. Then she seen the clock on the wall it was already ten o'clock. "As much as I'd love to stay with you Darien I have to get home."

"You could stay the night here if you wanted" he tempted her.

"As much as I'd love that, I have to take a rain check," she told him standing up and slipping her flip-flops back on her feet and picking up her purse and walking over to the door.

"I think I'll walk you to your car," he said walking with her out the door and to the elevators.

"You're such the gentlemen." She smiled up at him as he slipped his arm around her waste, as they got off the elevator he walked with her to the street where her car was parked.

"Nice car,"

"Thanks my mom got it for me even though Kenji's name was on the card." She said opening the door and getting into the car. Darien bent down to Serena and gave her one last kiss good night.

"Mm…I'll see you tomorrow" Serena said and started her car driving off down the road.

Serena got home about 10:15 but she didn't go into the house until five minutes later. She still didn't want to face Kenji or her mother. _Maybe I should have stayed a Darien's_ she thought. "Serena is that you" her mother's voice asked from the den when she walked into the house.

"Yeah mom it's me,"

"Your dinners in the oven,"

"Thanks mom but I'm not hungry I'm goin to go do my homework then go to bed I think," Serena said and went up stairs to her bedroom. The first thing Serena did was kick off her flip-flops and sit down at her computer and check her e-mail. Then she started on the little bit of homework she had to do for her political behaves class, which was to read a section in both textbooks and take notes on them. Serena was finishing typing the last of her notes when a knock came at her bedroom door. "Come in," she called out not looking up to see who it was as she saved her notes and printed them out, after that she looked up to see that it was Kenji that walked into her room. "What do you want," she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

He moved to sit on her bed "I wanted to tell you I was sorry about how I've been treating you these past years." He told her. "I realized the way I've been treating you is no way for a parent to treat their child."

"Oh really and what made you change your tune?" she asked glaring at him.

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?"

"Fuck no! Now talk, or get out!"

"Well your mother told me that I needed to stop being a jerk to you and she also told me you had an open dairy on the Internet. And I read it,"

"Yeah and,"

"I didn't like what I read. I didn't like seeing that my daughter hated me that much where she never wanted to come home at night. And I got a lot of insight into your life and I realized I wanted to be a part of it," he told her.

Serena sat and thought a moment, _should I forgive? Is it worth it he's going to be on my ass treating me like I'm nothing in a week? But what if he his telling the truth and he really is sorry and he wants to be apart of your life? No he'll try to find a way to run my life, like he try's to run everything else_. "I don't forgive you," she finely said to him. "I don't want anything to do with you. I don't believe you are being honest with me about wanting to be apart of my life, you want to be a dictate my life that's all you want. So will you get out I want to go to bed so I won't be late to school tomorrow." She said. Kenji didn't say anything to her and left her room. Serena turned off her computer and went to bed replaying the day's events in her head.

* * *

Kenji went back down stairs to the den. He hated that Serena hating him so much. "So how'd it go?" Ikuko asked looking up from her book.

"She doesn't forgive me, she hates me and doesn't trust me. She thinks I want to dictate her life," Kenji told her sitting down behind his desk.

"I can see why she would think that Kenji. You treat her like she's still a little girl, when she's a grown woman in the eyes of the world. So if you want to have a good relationship with her again you're going to have to take baby steps to her. And then you'll eventually get close to her again."

"Maybe you're right," he said.

* * *

As Serena was just about to fall asleep was when her telephone rang by her bed, _who the hell could this be?_ "Hello?"

"Where have you been at!? I've been trying to call you most of the day," Diamond's voice came threw the other end.

"I was with Darien. This conversion could have waited till tomorrow."

"No, what'd you two talk about?"

"Greez," she sighed, "we talked about the past and I've designed how I'm going to deal with his little crush on me," she said yawing and sitting up in her bed.

"And how is that,"

"I'm going to get him to trust me to where we'll be friends again, then I plane to use him and get rid of him like yesterdays fashions. He already thinks I'm goin' to brake up with you for him."

"You work fast,"

"Yeah well I only like having my heart broken once. Good night Diamond,"

"Night," Serena hung her phone back up and she fell back onto the bed and pillows. _This is going to be fun_ she thought before she went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Now did you really think that I was just really going to let Darien and Serena kiss and make up? I don't think so. But Darien's smart he'll figure it all out…well maybe. And you all know the real story why they stopped talking in the first place. And in a later chapter you'll find out what Serena and Malachite's relationship is really all about. That's all for now review please!**


	4. Author's Note

All my stories are on hold until I don't know when. I don't really love Sailor Moon as much as I use too so that's why I haven't updated in a long time. I started revising all the stories but I got desecrated since I role play a lot now and I'm helping a friend run her Harry Potter RPG site. So sorry about this guys.


End file.
